This isn't the end
by Emilythisisafanfictiontutorial
Summary: Ashlyn, previously known as A5H1LYN, used to be an asset for HYDRA and SHIELD. Trained to be their very weapon, exactly what they pleased. She found her place amung the Avengers, until they divided and forced into hiding. Huge changes are set in motion by the divide, and Ashlyn can't bear to not adapt.
1. A5H1YN

**As all intros, you can skip it, if you'd like, but I find it very enlightening. :)**

* * *

The Agent stared at the child proudly. At only seven years of age, she was going to be the youngest HYDRA agent to ever take such an important mission.

She was definitely going to be HYDRA's weapon. He read through her paper, with all the documented info.

**ID: A5H1YN [responds to 'Asset A-5 (five)']**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 16/7/03 [DD/MM/YY]**

**UNDERTAKINGS: Assassination of , Assisted bombings.**

**NOTES: A very bright mind, possible gifted. Strength needed to complete undertakings. Total three years of training. Energy-transferation abilities, enhanced scenes, Skilled at emotional manipulation.**

The Agent approached her cell, and the door beeped open. A5H1YN jumped from her sleeping bench and ran up to the worker. "How may I be of service, Sir?" she asked.

"Are you ready, Asset A-Five?" He responded, in a thick Russian accent.

"Have you come to collect me?" The young soldier asked. Her green eyes grew brighter, and she almost showed a sense of excitement.

"Yes, Asset A-Five, I have come to collect you. No more questions, it is time for the undertaking. Follow me." The young soldiered trailed behind the worker, who led her to a room of arms. Inside stood a room filled with guns, and bullet proof vests. Another female agent handed her a gun.

"Put it in your pocket." The Agent instructed. "Put on a bullet proof vest and we will show you your victim. Agent Clint Barton, of SHIELD." The girl did as instructed, tying her auburn hair into a neat ponytail, so it wouldn't be of distraction. She faced the Agent, who handed her a photo of her target, Agent Clint Barton. "One of us will be going to pose as a Father."

"What is a Father?" She asked. To her, the word was foreign. Never in all Seven years of her existence, had she heard the word 'Father'.

The male Agent briefly slapped her on her face. The girl straightened herself, and took a step forwards. She was accustomed to this treatment, she had gotten past crying or even showing remarks of pain in her eyes. "I said no more questions, Asset A-Five. What does that mean?"

"Are you in need of the definition of the word 'question', or the statement?" She asked. The agent slapped her in face again. "Forget it, Asset A-Five. Your task is to assassinate Clint Barton. Do not use the gun unless needed, drain his energy, then shoot. We will handle the rest. Understood?"

The child nodded. "Understood, sir."

* * *

**Clint's P.O.V**

"Barton, there seems to be someone just outside the base. Somehow, they surpassed all of our security, and they are right outside. I'd suggest you take a look at it."

I nod, and grab my bow and arrow from the table. "Thanks, Coulson." I make my way to the security cameras, and turn on the one corresponding to the radar. Outside, stood a young girl, no older than eight. She looked seemingly lost, wandering right outside the doors. I figured she had somehow snuck past security and gotten lost. Maybe her parents worked at SHIELD. "Coulson, it's a kid."

Coulson scoffed. "Well, go find out what she wants."

"Roger that." I made my way outside, where the child stood, looking worried and nervous. She paced around, until she seemed to recognize me, and gripped onto my hand.

"Sir, can you help me find my...father?" She pleaded. Her green eyes shone in the dim light, revealing sadness and pain.

I smiled at her warmly and gave her my hand. "Of course I can, dear."

She took my hand, and I could see a small smirk form on her face. She clenched my hand tightly, and I felt myself growing weaker. Suddenly, I dropped to the ground. She used a force to push me back against the wall,standing a foot in front of me. I couldn't fight back the force, but I managed to grab my bow. I drew it, the arrow facing her forehead. She did not halt, the force she used became stronger against me. I struggled to hold to the bow upright, but before she could push it out of my hand, the alarms of the building began to ring.

The force only got stronger, until I lost the strength to hold the bow upwards. Agents with gums pointed them to her. I felt the force get weaker, and she lowered her arms. Before the others could take a shot at her, she fell towards me head first. And I caught her.

The Agents lowered there arms, and stared at me. Coulson was there, giving me a look of stupidity. A look of 'how-the-hell-did-you-get-beat-by-a-child?' Kind of look. "What the hell jut happened, Barton?"

I picked up the child bridal style. She was knocked out cold, but breathing. "She used some kind of...force...Or energy against me." He shook his head, and still looked like I was crazy. "I'm not crazy, I swear."

"Any idea where she came from?" Coulson asked. I checked her wrist to reveal a clamped leather bangle. There was a brand in it, an evil octopus, HYDRA.

"This is insane," I said, pulling off the leather bangle. I tossed the bracelet to Coulson. "These HYDRA kids are getting younger and younger each time I see 'em."

"I'll have to get Fury on this..." Coulson muttered. I began to rock the child back and forth. Her breathing was steady, but slow. "Take her to the med wing. We'll run a few tests and an interrogation once she wakes up."

I nod, and carry her to the med wing. The nurse on the inside immediately opened the door for me, and I set the child down on a chair. "Check her pulse and pressure." I deadpanned.

The nurse nodded. "Of course, sir," she replied. She took the tests, and scribbled the results down on a piece of paper. "Blood pressure is a little lower than normal, but that is expected. She's got sixty BPM, way too low. It should be at least a seventy, but it should pick up when she wakes up." She pauses and continued to scribble on her paper. "Name and age, Mister Barton?"

"Uh, we don't know her name, but she can't be more than eight years old." I said."Take care of her for me, okay? I'll be right back."

"Of course. I'll place her into recovery position, and she should wake up soon." I thanked the nurse and left. I stalked to the interrogation room, where Coulson had called me to. Inside sat a Russian man dressed in black handcuffed to the tale. He scowled at me and looked back at Coulson.

"Ca we just get this over with?" He asked through a thick Russian accent. I took a seat on Coulson's side of the table. He typed some information down on his laptop, then turned to me.

"We found him right outside the gates. He claims he's her Father." He explained, glancing at the Agent. He was tall, and of a medium build. He typed something into his laptop, and packed it up. "I can't find a page of information on this kid, so can you take over the interrogation?"

"Sure."

"Great, thanks, Clint." I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not. He shut the door behind me, leaving us alone.

"Can we _please _just get this over with?" The suspect pleaded.

"Listen man, this will be easier of you just tell us what you know straight up." The man grumbled but didn't say anything. I etched in closer to the chair. "Listen, there is no evidence that this kid exists, so either way she's going into foster care and you're going to prison. You know, being a Neo-Nazi and all." He said nothing, once again. "Fine, she'll wake up soon enough, and we'll interrogate her."

The man's lips arched into a sinister smile. "You would never get a word from here." He paused, for enough time to make everything eerie. "You were her target."

"I'm sure I'll convince her I'm not the bad guy here." I shot back.

"She's our little soldier. Perfectly trained, she would never take orders from a SHIELD agent." He hissed.

The door to the interrogation room wearily opened. Outside stood the girl, along with Phil Coulson. "She woke up. We took away her gun, so she might be a _little_ unhappy." Coulson explained. The little girl stared at me furiously while Phil led her in by the hand. The girl took a seat right next to her supposed 'Father.' Phil left the room, leaving us alone. I took back into my normal interrogation stance, pretending not to be taken aback by the little girl. She had stopped staring at me but had seemed disgruntled under the presence of the agent, her "Father." The agent shot me a look of doubt.

I directed my attention to the little girl. "This is what is going to happen," I began, checking my tone. it was't too menacing. It was assertive and calm. "We are going to ask you some questions. You are to reply to them honestly, so we can work out a solution and possible consequences. Do you understand?"

The girl shifted in her seat and shrugged. "And if I do not reply to them honestly?" She asked.

"There will be possible consequences, and I would highly advise you answer them honestly. Are you ready?" She pursed her lips into a nervous expression and glanced at the Agent. She looked back at me and nodded. "Good. First of all, what are the special abilities you have?"

"Give me your hand and I will show you." She layed out her hand across the table. I couldn't pick up any sense of wrong is her posture or expression. I cautiously took her hand. She squeezed mine, and I felt a small jolt of energy run through my body. "I can absorb and transport any form of energy. I can also use it as a force, like I did earlier."

I retraced my hand, shocked. "Let me guess, it was an experiment?" She nodded slightly. "Was it at all painful?" I asked. She didn't say anything. She just looked at me straight in the eyes. I could tell that it was a painful memory. I forced my lips into a small smile. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I paused and took a breath. "However, you do need to tell me your full name."

The girl looked me dead in the eyes. "I do not have a name. I have an ID." She cocked her head slightly to the left, seemingly examining me.

"What is your ID, then?"

She hesitated. "I cannot say it aloud. I can write down, however."

The agent across from her seemed surprised. "And you would do that for me?" I asked cautiously. There was no way she would do that. It seemed a trick.

She shifted in her seat slightly. She seemed off, almost uncomfortable. "I have been compromised. The event waiting for me is death. I know what will happen, Barton." She said shakily. She had obviously, never been caught before. "I will write down my ID. My age is seven years."

My eyes widened as she spoke. Something inside me wanted to reach out and give her a hug. She was alienated, and emotionless. "Listen, we're not going to kill you. There's nothing to be afraid of, we just need your name...ID... So we can help you." I pulled out a pad of paper and pen from a drawer in the room and handed it to her. Inside the drawer, there was a SHIELD medallion. I handed her the paper and pen, and an idea spiked into my head.

She scribbled down her ID on a paper. "Here." she said handing it to me.

**A5HL1YN**

**'**A5H1YN' was written down in perfect and neat handwriting."Thanks...Another question, is he your father?" I said, pointing to the name to her left.

The girl sighed. "What is a father?" She asked softly.

"A male parent." I explained. She shifted again in her seat and blinked a few times. I could tell she had very little experience talking to any kind of innterogation agent.

The girl shook her head. "He is not my _Father_. Are there anymore questions?" She asked impatiently. She cocked her head to the right this time, and she opened her bright eyes. It wasn't like she was examining me, she was trying to connect with me. I could tell it was a sort of manipulation tactic, one that Natasha had used so many times on me.

"Two, I promise. Then we're done, alright?" I said.

"Alright." She repeated. She laid back in her seat. To my surprise, she did not move from her seat, she sat there, and shifted. She paid little to no attention to the man next to her.

"First of all, would you...Would you like to join SHIELD? You would't be too young, and I know someone who can mentor you." I offered. I knew she wouldn't adapt to a foster care system, and she could easily be traced by an HYDRA agent.

Her eyes grew in interest. "I will consider it. SHIELD is a corrupt organization."

I shook my head and smirked. "No, SHIELD is good. I can show some of the good things they do, if you'd like." I offered, rather childishly. "Ready for the next question?"

"I would like that," she replied. "What is the final question?"

I smiled at her and held out my hand across the table. "At SHIELD, we are called by names, not ID's. I'd like to call you Ashlyn, because your ID looks like the name Ashlyn. If you don't want t-"

"I want to you too." She interrupted, taking my had softly. "I'd like you to call me Ashlyn. And...I'd like to Join SHIELD." She said, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Welcome to the team, Ashlyn."

* * *

**A/N: this is my very first fanfic so be nice? I don't know what to say, honestly. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I kow this is a wierd layout, but there will be another part to this then the actual plot.**


	2. Ashlyn

Clint shuffled in his chair. In front of him sat director Nick Fury, ho seemed less than pleased that he had once again, recruited a stray. "You did _what!?" _He exclaimed. "You recruited a seven year old child. As a shield agent...Not to mention, they belong to Hydra."

"She doesn't belong to HYDRA. Not anymore...Come on, Fury. Romanoff-" Clint began.

"Don't get me started on Romanoff, Barton." He deadpanned. "She's a completely different story than this kid."

Clint shrugged. "They're both strays," he began, counting off his fingers. "They're both former HYDRA agents, They are both young..."

"And that's where you're wrong." The director interrupted. "Sure, Romanoff, was a little young, but Clint,this is ourageous. She's _seven."_

"Jut give her a chance." He pleaded.

Fury cursed to the sky, and looked at the papers handed to him. "She does resemble Natasha, profile and otherwise..." He paused, and placed the papers back down neatly on the desk. "We'll start training,if Romanoff is up for it."

Clint grew eager. "Thank you, director."

Nick handed the papers back to Clint. "As for you, Barton, if this does not work out, you will be responsible for finding her proper care. Am I understood?" He deadpanned.

"You are understood."

* * *

Ashlyn quickly proved herself in training, She was already trained into HYDRA's perfect solider, so she needed very little training. She and Natasha had created a family like bond, Natasha acting as a strong female influence, alongside Maria Hill, who she admired. She only favored Natasha because they shared the same auburn hair and piercing green eyes.

She had the honor of meeting the Avengers one year later, after the attack of the Chitauri. She wasn't very keen towards the genius inventor, Tony Stark. She didn't like his egoist mantra, or the the luxury he gave himself. She liked Steve, who she had heard several stories wasthe great_ Captain America, _but he was humble and kind, and she would often see him in the hallways of the SHIELD buildings.

Ashyln served her first mission when she was ten years old. The mission itself was not a difficult one, and she was also working alongside some other rookie agents, but alongside Agent Brock Rumlow.. The mission was simply to rescue three hostages from a basement. She fought five guards, controlling power to absorb their energy,then to use it as a force against them.

After the successful mission, Brock Rumlow began to train and mentor Ashlyn. He would train her for hours at a time and would follow her around the insitute. He claimed the only reason the mission had gone well was because of his leadership towards Ashlyn and the rookies. Eventually, as Natasha accepted more missions, as a member of SHIELD and as an Avenger, Rumlow began to train and mentor her permanently.

* * *

"Natasha, I don't approve of this." Ashlyn grumbled. "I don't think I'll get half as much done as I do with you."

Natasha continued to pack up her weapons, half-listening to Ashyln. "Ashlyn, it will be better for the entirely of SHIELD. I'll be able to get more done, and you'll be trained enough each day. He's a STRIKE agent too."

Ashlyn sighed, and took a spot on the training room bench. "To be honest, I don't like Rumlow. He refuses to call me 'Ashlyn', because he says it's not my real name."

Natasha took a few shots at a punching bag before replying. "What does he call you?"

"Assest A-five." She muttered. She traced her fingers on the wooden lines of the bench, before facing Natasha again. "I thought Clint was the only one to know about that...Turns out he's not." She paused and watched as Natasha continued to punch the punching bag. "I really hate that name...And it's not even a name, it's an ID!"

Natasha stopped to look at Ashlyn, on the bench behind her. She sighed. "We both know Rumlow's a dick," she began, interrupted by Ashlyn's giggle. "But, you're gonna need to deal with him, alright."

Ashlyn took a small breath. "Fine...but-"

She was interrupted by a man by the door frame. "Let's go, A-five," he demanded. Ashlyn reluctantly got up from her bench and walked over to him.

"And, that's my signal to leave." Natasha said, grabbing her gun and walking out the door.

"Let's get this over with, A-Five." He said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let's spar. You make the first move."

* * *

Brock Rumlow trained Ashlyn to the extreme. It would start with a spar, and Ashlyn would not be able to use her powers. This usually resulted with her being mildly bruised, having won or loss. Then, she would use her powers. To fight, to break objects, to do whatever he instructed. She would spend upwards of two hours repetitively draining Rumlow's energy in a sparring setting, until Rumlow would win. Rumlow would demand Ashlyn use her energy force to push against the man. He would cover himself up with a mat, and try to reach Ashlyn. The exercise was effective, but Rumlow would not stop until he won against the young girl. Often, Ashlyn would use her force against him for upwards of a half hour. She would fall unconcious from the lack of energy and loose conciouness. After she woke up,the training would not be finished. Rumlow would yell a series of drills which she would need to get perfectly until they proceeded to the next one.

* * *

"Mister Rumlow, I'd like to take a break." Ashlyn panted. Her shoulder throbbed from bruising, and she was lightheaded and winded from having to use her powers excessively.

"We're not done yet." Rumlow deadpanned. "A-five, pick up the knife and your force to push it away in the air."

"Wh-what?" Ashlyn stammered. "I-I can't do that right now, Mister Rumlow. I just need a break, please..._I'm tired._" She pleaded. Rumlow gabbed hold of her shoulders and struck her face with a fist. In shock, Ashyln jumped back and placed her hands in a sparring position. She could feel blood dripping own her nose, and a stinging scratch on her forehead.

"That should wake you up, A-five. Get the fucking knife, you piece of shit!" He barked. "Unless you're still tired?" Ashlyn wearily picked up the knife and traced her fingers across it. "Are you still tired, A-five?"

"N-no, sir!" she exclaimed, throwing the knife in mid air. "I'm not tired at all."

* * *

After the training session, Ashlyn wandered to the medical wing to tend to her injuries, she stumbled across Steve Rogers. Ashlyn almost didn't notice him, as her vision began to blur. "Steve!" She exclaimed happily, running up to him. "I haven't seen you all week!"

Steve's huge smile faded into a concerned frown as he noticed her bruises and scratches. "Ashlyn..." He asked calmy, dropping onto a knee, facing Ashlyn, "What happened?" He inspected Ashlyn's injuries. A bruise blemished her right shoulder, alongside her left eye. Her nose dripped blood, and a scratch showed on her forehead. He also noticed darkness under her eyes, from lack of sleep."Did you get hurt on a mission?" He asked.

"No, I was training." She mumbled.

Footsteps were heard from behind. They belonged to Brock Rumlow. "I wouldn't call that training." He spat. "Mark my words, A-Five, next time it'll be tougher...We'll see if you survive. "

Steve stood up and faced Rumlow. "Brock Rumlow." he hissed. "I didn't know you were training minors."

"Captian," Rumlow deadpanned. "Don't they have a mission for the greatest Soldier to ever be alive?" He asked, in a mock-interest tone.

"I think that might be a bit much for training, Ashlyn."

"Steve..." Ashlyn said in a concerned tone. She took a deep breath and stood in between Steve and Brock. "I'm fine. I promise." she whispered.

"She's fine, Rogers."

* * *

Rumlow trained Ashlyn into a weapon. She had the potential of becoming a weapon of mass destruction, all under the snap of his fingers. A perfect, resilient, obedient weapon. Ashlyn did everything asked of her, and Rumlow took all credit. To falling of SHIELD, Ashlyn accomplished twenty-four missions, all under Rumlow's name.

* * *

A year later, the day SHIELD fell was nerving day for Ashlyn. All she knew of the matter was that _Captain America_ had become a fugitive, an illegal. Natasha was nowhere in the entire building, and Brock Rumlow had not showed up to training that day. She was wandering around then building upon hearing the announcement.

"Attention all SHIELD Agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the past few days; some of you were even to hunt me down. And I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was; it's been taken over by HYDRA; and Alaxander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well..."

She recalled that Rumblow was a STRIKE agent. She saw him rushing eagerly through the hallway, and began to follow him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, causing him to turn around. She felt a sick sense in her stomach, realizing the man who had been training her for over a year belonged to a corrupt organization. It had explained so much; how for a year she was pushed to the brim, then even more. It filled her with a sense of insurgency she had not felt since she belonged to HYDRA. "I'm still waiting on my training!"

Rumlow scoffed and continued to rush to wherever he was going. "Don't you follow me, A-five."

"I don't know how many more. I know they're in the building, they could be standing next to you." Steve continued. They almost have what they want, absolute control. He shot Nick Fury, and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way." Steve continued.

"Where are you going?" She asked, mock-innocently, trailing beginning him. After no response, she clenched her fists, preparing to attack. "Screw it." She renounced. "I know you're a HYDRA agent. I always had a suspicion, but now it's plain in the light of day."

He turned around once more, taking defensive steps towards him. "Listen, up. I always knew you were HYDRA's greatest tool. As soon as I found out about you, I found your files. You're a _weapon,_ and _nothing else_. For the past year, I've been training you back into HYDRA's weapon. The only reason I did the mission with those rookies is because you were there. Now trust me, there is no way Cap's gonna win this. And when he doesn't, you'll be one of the greatest weapons has to offer. You'll be my weapon."

Ashlyn gasped, and a surge of anger struck her. "I am _not _ a weapon. Not HYDRA's, not SHIELD's. I can't believe I need to say this, but I'm a person. I'm a human. I know the difference between right and wrong, the difference, between freedom and imprisonment."

He scoffed. "There are no prisoners at HYDRA, only order. And with order comes pain. Are you ready for yours?"

"Unless we stop them...And I know I'm asking a lot, the price of freedom is high; it always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. I'm I'm the only one; then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not..." Cap's mic cut off.

"Yeah." She replied. "It's what I feel everyday. It's what I've felt everyday, for the past year." she said angrily. She ran up to Rumlow, kicking him in the stomach. Rumlow threw fists at her, striking her time after time. She stepped back, and he pulled out a gun. Ashlyn put her hands up in surrender, and Rumlow approached hers.

"Just as I expected." He muttered, placing the gun to her head. Ashlyn took a deep breath, and used her her powers to push the gun put out of his hand. She gripped on to his wrist stealing his energy. He tried to fight back, but his energy was being drained, second by second. Ashlyn felt the energy surging through her body, and a splitting pain in her head caused her vision to go black for a few seconds, a side effect of harnessing energy.

When she regained vision, Rumlow was nowhere to be seen. She ran, evading all the shooting around her. Nobody paid attention to her. The whole building was chaotic. Ashlyn ran outside safely.

The building where Rumlow was headed collapsed. At the time, Ashlyn watched outside as the scene unrolled. A helicarrier crashed through the building, and debris flew everywhere. Above her, was a helicopter, flying frantically above her. She watched as a dark-skinned man jumped from the building, into the helicopter. Debis and building parts continued to fly around her, everywhere, surrounding first.

* * *

It all ended so quickly. The Helicarrier had sunken past the building. Ashlyn showered around the fallen building. For survivors, but it seemed like she was the only one. Everyone had left the scene, except her. She strolled around Washington, having no place to stay. After two restless days of wandering around Washington, she was approached by a tall, dark-skinned man, Sam Wilson. She came to trust him very quickly, as he knew all about the Triskelion battle.

"So, you were friends with Cap?" He asked, in the front seat of his car. He let Ashlyn stay with him, since she was found.

She mused. "He and Natasha were really close to me. We saw each other often at SHIELD. Speaking of Cap, do you know where he is?"

Sam nodded, as he turned a corner. "That's where we're heading now. He's been hospitalized - turns out they found him on the shore of Potomac River. He got pretty banged up."

"And Natasha?" She asked. She leaned her head on the window in the backseat, watching the trees and the streets. She shifted, noticing she was leaning on a bruise.

"I'm not too sure, but I think she's been detained." He said. Ashlyn nodded sadly. "Hey," Sam said, looking in the rearview mirror. "What happened? You look pretty bruised up."

Ashlyn chuckled. "You just noticed?" She asked. "I fought Brock Rumlow. I have been everyday for the past year. You know; 'With order comes pain. Are you ready for yours?" She quoted.

Sam laughed a bit. "He said that exact same thing to me. I don't think he was too original." He turned a corner. "But in all seriousness, you need some medical attention."

Ashlyn shrugged. "I'll be fine. I couldn't have gotten hurt more than Steve did."

Sam glanced at her in surpirse. "Really? Cap is a hundred year old man, and you are...What, eleven?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." She repeated. "Now, where is this hospital?"

"We're here." Sam said, pulling into a hospital parking lot.

* * *

A week after the visit, Ashlyn eventually landed back under care of Clint. Clint suggested she join the Avengers, which she hastily did. After a brief questioning from Tony Stark, she was allowed to join the team. She quickly became friends with Wanda, after the Attack of Ultron.

To her, there was a sense of something she didn't feel at SHIELD. It was a sense of clarity, knowing the Avengers weren't controlled by any gouvernment. She knew she wouldbe free. Free of RUmlow, Free of HYDRA, freeof could control her.

It was like that until the day of the Sokovia accords.


	3. Sokovia Accords

Ashlyn placed the papers on her bed. They were the papers of the Sokovia accords, but not the whole stack. Only a few pages, addressing something Steve had taken interest when scanning through the papers. He had the pages photocopied for Ashlyn, and placed the neatly on her bedside table.

If she were to sign the accords, she would have to abide by the accords. Steve had found a red flag, but he didn't point it out. Instead he photocopied a few of the pages and placed it on her table silently.

Ashlyn was worried. Worry was a strange feeling to her. She always seemed numb to worry, never growing anxious of what could happen. But now...This was different. She _was _worried.

Ashlyn read the page.

* * *

**Members of the Avengers initiative under the age of 18**

**Members of the Avengers Initiative under the age of 18 must succumb to the rules and regulations to insure their saftey and control.**

**1\. These members of the Avengers initiative must be registered. They must complete a physical check to ensure they are healthy to work.**

**2\. These members may not engage in missions without consent of the Gouvrning bodies. Although in needed action, whole the Avengers may decide which persons are needed for the actions, members under the age of 18 may not decide. In order for a member under age 18 to correspond to action, they must have consent of a governing body.**

**3\. At any time may the member under age 18 be detained, or removed from the Avengers Initiative if needed. The governing bodies are not required to give a a reason for detainment. Their status as Avenger can be revoked at any time.**

**4\. The members under 18 may be under partial control of governing bodies. They may be asked to complete certain missions, under requirement of law. If they refuse to correspond to the action, their status as Avenger may be revoked. They may also be detained.**

**Signage of the accords agrees to consent to rules and regulations.**

* * *

Ashlyn's worry grew. She crushed the paper in her hand, and threw in across the room in anger. She fell on to her bed, and covered her hands with her eyes.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Can I come in?" A quiet voice asked. It was Steve's.

"Yeah, you can come in." Ashlyn replied.

Steve gently opened the door and sat next to Ashlyn. He observed the look of worry she had plastered on her face. "So..." Steve began. He paused, noticing the ball of paper Ashlyn had thrown across the room. "What do you think of the Accords, Ashlyn?"

Ashlyn shifted nervously. "I-I... I can't sign it." She blurted, followed by a sigh. "Steve, can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Steve answered.

"When I was at HYDRA...I never was a part of HYDRA. I was their Asset, their weapon. For SHIELD too, I was their weapon. Rumlow trained me back into their weapon. I was controlled, and the Avengers was a break free from that. Now it seems something like this...I know I sound selfish, but I can't sign it, Steve." She admitted.

"It's alright, you don't sound selfish. I'm not signing it either, but Nat is. Tony is, Vision is, and a lot of other people. You know that you won't be an Avenger after this, right?"

Ashlyn cocked her head to the side, and looked at Steve. "Clint promised Fury that he would find me proper care if anything happened. Clint lives on a farm... I bet that'd be nice."

"You're getting yourself into a lot, Ashlyn. How are you going to tell the others?"

"You're not signing the accords yourself, and you're telling me I shouldn't sign?" She questioned.

Steve took a small breath. "If the thing with Clint doesn't work out, you would be _alone."_

"I won't be alone, Steve." She protested. "I'd be with you."

Steve looked at the Thirteen year old sadly. "You don't understand right now, but I just want the best for you. The best for you isn't with me, Ashlyn."

"I just think it might be." She replied.

There was a long silence after that. It broke as something on Steve's wrist began to vibrate. "I-I I've got to go, Ashlyn. I'll be back soon." He said, headed for the door.

"How soon?" She asked. It was too late, the door had already shut and Steve had left the room. Ashlyn glanced at the paper on the ground. She layed back on her bed, and closed her eyes. "How soon?"

* * *

**To the probable twoish people who are reading this, sorry about the short chapter.**


	4. Family's War

Steve didn't return. Not the same day, not the next. As a matter of fact, not many of the Avengers were at the compound. Wanda and Vision were the only ones there at the time, for a matter of fact. I was working on a drawing of a lighting fixture. My art supplies were spread across the table, and soft classical music played. Vision and Wanda were bonding over...soup? Chili? Something from Sokovia.

"I do not know what is in this, but it is not Paprika," she smirked. "I'm gonna go to the store, I'll be back in twenty minutes." She said, walking away from the pot.

Vision blacked her and placed his arms around her shoulders. "Alternatively, we could order a pizza," he offered.

"Vision..." Wanda said softly. "Why are you not letting me go?" She asked.

"There's a question of safety." Replied Vision.

Wanda sighed. "I can protect myself."

"Not your's..." Said Vision. "Mister Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident, until the accords are under a more secure foundation." He explained.

Wanda looked him in the eyes. "And what do you want?" She asked curiously.

"I don't want anyone to fear you, Wanda. I want you to be safe. Please, just stay here for a small while longer."

Wanda stepped away from Vision. "Fine, let's order a pizza. But only if Ashlyn would like some, too," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her, and refocused on my drawing. "I _would_ like some pizza. Thank you, Wanda."

Wanda smiled and looked over at my drawing. She picked out a shade of my yellow charcoal and moved it around between her fingers. "You're getting quite good at this hobby of yours," she complimented. "Except, your light bulb is too bright of a yellow." I reached for the my white chalk, and she grabbed it before I could. Juggling the white and yellow charcoal, I fell out of the chair trying to grab it.

"Well, that yellow will be brighter than you will ever be." I playfully retorted.

She gasped dramatically, pretending to be offended. She pushed the charcoal even higher up, almost touching the ceiling. "As long as I've got my powers, you won't be getting these back anytime soon." She said with a smirk.

"Vision, please tell her to give me back my charcoals!" I whined. Vision sighed, and floated to near to the ceiling to return my charcoals. He handed them to me, and crossed his arms at Wanda. "Thank you." I made a face at Wanda, who frowned at Vision.

"You both are very mature, yet childish. I fail to comprehend you both, sometimes." Said Vision, crossing his arms.

I knew he knew we were playing but I felt a pang of guilt as my smile faded. I put my charcoals on the table and dusted off my hands. "I apologize for my actions here today, and will strive to make improvements in the future."

The familiar apology phrase slipped from my tongue. I had said the phrase, word for word, nearly everyday when I was at SHIELD. Sometimes I meant it, others I didn't.

Vision smiled at me warmly. "It is alright, Ashlyn. You are still a child, after all. I knew you two were just playing."

I smiled back at him and continued to work on my drawing. Everyone calmed down for a while, and Vision ordered a Pizza. I think Wanda may have forgiven Vision, and Wanda forgiven Vision.

* * *

Vision left the kitchen after a little while, and it was just Wanda and I. I started another drawing, this one of a sunflower, of which Wanda insisted I draw for Natasha. "They represent admiration and loyalty."

"That's interesting, but I don't think she'd like one." I replied.

"It's just a suggestion." She replied. "I'm going to clean up the kitchen a bit, alright?" I nodded, and started to draw a sunflower.

Once I finished the piece, and looked at it disappointingly. It was rushed, and I wasn't too proud of it. i shoved it in my pocket.I heard the sound of an explosion coming from outside. Wanda and I rushed to the window, and Vision appeared. "What is it?" Wanda asked.

"Stay here, please." Vision ordered, before fading off.

Behind us, there were sound of footsteps. Wanda flailed a knife at the person standing behind us, and he slowly pushed it to the side. "Guess I shoulda knocked." That person was Clint Barton.

"Clint!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him. He passed me a tight smile before walking over to Wanda.

"Oh my god," Wanda gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Disappointing my kids." he replied, shooting an arrow onto both corners of the wall. "We were supposed to go water skiing." He took Wanda's hand to his left, and mine to the right. "Cap needs our help, c'mon."

"Clint!" Exclaimed Vision, flying through the wall. "You should not be here." He stated.

He ungrasped Wanda's hand and turned around awkwardly. "Really?" he retorted. "I retire for like what, five minutes, and it all goes to shit." He kept a firm grasp of my hand, and his hold grew tighter.

"Please consider the consequences of your actions." Vision offered.

"Okay, they're considered." Clint said. Vision floated closer to Clint, Wanda and I, and a surge of electricity spawned from the arrows.

"Did you just short-circuit Vision?!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe," he replied hastily. "Now, c'mon, we gotta go." He tugged me by the hand down the room. He must have noticed that Wanda wasn't following him. He unclasped my hand, and pointed to the door. "It's that way."

Wanda looked down at her jacket, toying with the ends of the sleeves. "I've caused enough problems." she said softly.

Clint ran over to Wanda, and looked her in the eye. "You gotta help me, Wanda. Look, you want to mope, you can go to high school-"

"What's high school?" I interrupted.

Clint sighed, ignoring me. "If you want to mope, you can go to high school. If you want to make amends, you get off your ass."

"Wait, Clint, where are we going..?" I asked cautiously.

As Clint was about to answer, Vision broke free of his electricity-prison. "Shit." Muttered Clint. Vision made an attack towards him, and Clint drew his bow through his almost faded body. Vision shot at him, and he landed in a roll and landed with his bow still ready. "I knew I should have stretched." he said, drawing a blade. He tried to kick Vision, who dematierialized. As Clint was loosing, I tied to interfere, pushing Vision back with a my energy force. He didn't budge, so I got closer to him, and I landed in the middle of their fight. "Move, Ashlyn! He exclaimed. He pushed me aside with the blade, the blade accidentally cutting my arm.

I fell to the ground and caught my bleeding arm. Wanda rushed to my side to help me up, but Vision got Clint in a headlock.

"Clint, you can't overpower me." Warned Vision.

"But she can." He said, winking at Wanda.

Wanda formed a red ball of energy and toyed with it in her fingers. "Vision, that's enough...I'm leaving...And so is Ashlyn."

Vision's grip on Clint tightened. "I can't let you."

Wanda opened her arms, a huge, glowing red ball of energy forming int the middle. Vision gently let Clint go. "I'm sorry." She said. A glowing red formed on Vision's body. He struggled, but Wanda's energy took hold of him, as she racked the ground tiles.

"If you do this...They will never stop being afraid of you." He said, fighting back Wanda's energy. Clint got up and stared at Wanda.

"I can't control their fear," Wanda said. "Only my own." She said, using all her force to push Vision into to the ground. She looked at me, Clint, then Clint again, and swallowed some tears.

Clint took my lead and lead me out of the room. "Clint, where are we going?" I asked.

He brushed a piece of my auburn hair from my face. "We're going to Germany, Firefly." He replied softly. 'Firefly' was Clint, Nat, Steve, and Sam's nickname for me. I got it because when I was still at SHIELD, we had missions with code names. My given one was 'Firefly', because the names had to be completely unsystematic. Eventually, it got stuck in the system. "Go and grab your uniform, and maybe some bandages?" He said, pointing to my arm. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, by now, I'm immune to it." I said, half-joking. It got a chuckle out of him, and I half smiled, and walked to my room. I wraped the bandages on my dresser around my arm, and took out my old, neatly folded uniform. It was my SHIELD uniform from when I was ten, but with some changes to keep it too fit.

Clint was waiting outside. "C'mon, Ashlyn, we gotta go." He motioned to outside, and I followed him.

Once we reached the Germany airport, I watched with Clint and Wanda as Cap walked out to leave the airport. He talked, with his shield in hand. I could hear Iron man's suit whirring down to the ground, and some distant chatter. Clint drew his bow, Wanda ready with her powers, and I was wearing my uniform. The arms were sleeves were long enough that the bandage on my forearm didn't show. "What's the plan?" I asked.

"Just get to the Quinjets as quickly as you can, alright? On my signal, we run." He answered.

I nodded. From what I could see, there stood Tony, Rhodey, Nat, The king of Wakanda, T'Challa, and some...thing? It was wearing a red and blue spandex suit, and was sitting atop a bus, holding Cap's shield. He and Tony bantered back and forth for a little while, and I heard Sam talking over the ear-mic."We found the Quinjets, in hangar five North Runway."

"You heard the man. Hangar five, North runway." Clint said, as he drew his bow. Cap held his hands up, and it shot something that looked like webbing between Cap's hand. I watched as Scott Lang, who I had met earlier, grew to his normal size from Caps's shield, kicking the person in the spandex suit back. He handed the shield to Steve.

"Run!" Clint exclaimed.

We ran through the parking deck, and I could see Iron Man coming close to us. "Clint!" I exclaimed. "He's getting closer!" exclaimed, running slightly ahead of them.

"That's why we're running farther, Ash!" He replied. We ran down to the parking lot, Tony still on out back. He shot small missiles at us. Either he had a terrible sense of coordination, or he was letting us live. Good guy Stark, letting us live!I pushed the debris back as far as I could, while Clint took shelter with Wanda. We stopped as he turned around, his hand beam aimed at Wanda. "Get behind me," Clint muttered through his teeth. "Now."

"But!-" I objected.

"Get. Behind. Me." He deadpanned. "Now." I obeyed, and stood in his shadow, kiding behind his back. I knew Stark saw me, but Clint still insisted.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings." Tony said, in a robotic voice.

"You locked me in my room..." Wanda growled.

"Okay, first that's an exaggeration, second, I did it to protect you."

Wanda cocked her head to the side, her eyes growing with fury. Clint drew his bow, as Tony moved his hand aimed at him. I stood behind him, preparing to attack if need be. "Hey Clint."

"Hey man."

"Clearly retirement doesn't suit you. You got tired of shooting off golf?" He asked, hovering menacingly over Clint. "And...I won't pretend that I don't see Ashlyn behind you, because I do." He said, hovering nearer to me. I stepped out of my spor besides Clint, but still stayed close to him. "Ashlyn, you're still a kid...You're thirteen...You do know what's gonna happen, right?"

"I know, Stark. But it's something I believe in...And there's no way I'm backing down." I stated, trying my best to stand my ground.

Stark's Iron man suit shook it's head. "Ashlyn," he said in a baby voice, "It's been eleven you've spent under HYDRA's controlling...How _on earth_ do you know what to believe, if for your _whole life_ you'e been misled?" He asked.

I stood there, shocked for what seemed to be an eternity. He had hit a nerve, a rare nerve...And Tony knew it. Clint knew it. He drew his bow, and shot three arrows at once. "Played eighteen, shot eighteen, just can't see to miss."

Tont blasted all three of the arrows. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Made you look." He said boldly. I looked up, to see cars flying down to the ground, Wanda guiding them to hit Tony. Eventually, so many cars fell, leaving Tony buried under a pile of wrecked cars. "C'mon, we gotta go." We ran around to the runway. Behind a box, Clint pointed at it. "There's our ride."

We joinded up behind the rest of the team, and ran to the hangar. Until a huge laser beam of light burnt a circle around us. It was Vision. Wanda took a step forward, gently pushing me behind her. "Captain Rogers, I know you beliene what you're doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now." Behind him, Stark flew down with Natasha. King T'Challa, Rhodey, and the guy in a spandex suit took their places besides them, forming a line. I felt Wanda give my hand a squeeze, as if she was saying _'We'll be alright.' I _squeezed back, and she unclasped. I took a step foreward besides.

"What do we do now, Cap?" Asked Scott.

"We fight."

We walked towards them, the walking getting brisker, turning into a jog which turned into a run, towards the fight. Steve took on Iron man, and I helped defend Wanda as well as myself, getting ot the other side. While Clint was fighting Nat,I wathed as Wanda pulled Clint away from Nat. "You were pulling your punches." She said, giving them the chance to run.

Unfortunatly, Nat saw me, and ran towards me.I blocked a narrow punch from her, and grasped her shouder,trying to absorb as much energy as I possibly could. Before continued to attack, I felt a surge of energy as I absorbed hers into my body, and she looked visibly drained. I threw an undercut and a front kick, pushing her onto the ground. At this rate, I could easily drain all her energy in less than ten seconds.

She pushed-jumped up,kicking me back and banging my head into a crate. She reached down to me,but I grabbed her hands an absorbed until my vision was blurring from black to clear. I pushed up and delivered another kick to the stomach, and standing me up. Because of her lack of energy, and my superfluous energy, I could deliver an intensive blow.

But I didn't. If I did, it would give make getting to the Hangar much easier, but I couldn't. Not after I swore I would stay straight. Not after being de-weaponized. Not after being trained, day after day with Nat. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her anymore. I felt a pang of guilt,as she got up, visibly lacking energy. She charged towards me, and I tried to defend myself as I try to gain a steady grip of her shoulders. I transferred most of the tken energy back into her. With the energy I had given her, she punched me in the face. Stepping back,I blocked the attacks as best I could.

"I-I'm not going to fight you anymore." I muttered. She responded with a kick to my shins. She was probably going to do more, but Wanda dragged me towards her with her powers through the air.

"What happened back there, Ashlyn? You stopped fighting." She stated, putting me down from the air gently. Her eyes grew with anger and frustration. "You're lucky that I saved you from that spot." She declared, jogging to the Hangar. "Clint was just going to leave you there."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, jogging slightly in front of her. I slid behind a large metal crate, took a look around. "I...Something happened. Something in me didn't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anyone-"

She cut me off. "She wasn't going to go easy on you, Ashlyn! Do you think she was?! Do you _think Tony_ was?! They're trying to capture us, Ashlyn!" She exclaimed, moving debris from behind the crate.

"They _mean_ something to me, Wanda!" I snapped, taking a short breath. "Clint, Steve, and Sam...They were by side myself ever for the longest while...And I'd do anything do help them! Natasha has been with me even before met Steve or Sam. She was my trainer for _three years._ And I've known her way before that. I don't want to hurt someone I grew up with!" I paused. Wanda stopped pushing away debris and was looking at me with large eyes. "Clint, Nat, Steve, and Sam. They were my first family system." I said softly.

Wanda looked speechless, but took my hand and led me up. "C'mon. The hangar isn't that far. We're going to make it."

I nodded, and we continued to jog. "We gotta go." Steve said through the mic.

"That guy is probably in Siberia by now." Bucky guessed.

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision, you get to the jet." Steve stated.

"No!" Sam objected. "_You _get to the jet_._ B_oth of you_...The rest of us arn't getting out of here." He confessed. "This isn't the real fight, Steve!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, it we're gonna win this one, some of us are gonna have to loose it." Clint quipped. Wanda and I stopped, and looked each other in the eyes. We knew what was going to happen.

"Alright Sam, what's the plan?" Steve asked.

"We need a diversion. Something big." Sam announced. I could see him flying over us.

"I've got something big!" Scott announced. "On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me."

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked confusedly.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Steve.

"Yeah, sure. I do it all the time. I mean, one time, and I was in a lab. And I passed out." He reassured. Suddenly, Scott's suit expanded to to height of about seventy feet, holding Rhodey.

"Way to go, tic tac!" Exclaimed Sam. Sam kicked Tony in the chest, and Scott let go of Rhodey. Scott kicked a bus, and it almost crashed Steve and King T'challa. He broke a wing of plane, while Sam took on Tony.

"Okay, Ashlyn." Steve began through the mic. "This is it, Firefly. I-I've gotta go now. But I'll be back soon. I promise." He said softly.

"How soon?" I asked.

He didn't respond. "Let's go." Wanda and I ran to the front of the battle,and she moved around Rhodey from taking down Scott. Suddenly, the the tower in front of the hanger collapsed. Wanda used her powers to hold it up, and I grasped her arm, giving her all the energy I could foster.

War machine attacked Wanda and I from behind, with a high frequency beam, causing Wanda to scream, and her knees dropped to the ground.

I had been taught to tolerate high frequency waves, that this one was so close, I couldn't help but to cover my ears. In spite of Rhodey flying away, I still had a massive headache, and I could feel the pain catching up with my body.

"Wanda?" I asked meekly.

She was going to answer,but Vision flew down to make sure she was alright. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Me too." Vision added. He turned around and lifted me to my feet. "Ashlyn, are you alright?"He asked in a serious tone.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm sorry, Vision. I didn't want anybody to get hurt."

He turned back to Wanda, but flew away. I think he recieved a call from Tony. As I got up and walked around, I noticed tht Scott was no longer in his giant form, and I couldn't see anybody but Vision, Scott, Tony, Rhodey, Clint and the person who flipped and swung on webbing. I watched as a Quinjet flew out of the Hangar...Tony and Bucky's Hangar. "Look!" I said, pointing to the jet in the sky. "Wanda look, they've made it." I said in awe.

Wanda looked up. Tony, Rhodey and Sam were chasing after the jet. "They haven't made it. Not just yet." She said, sitting back down. Vision shot a beam at the jet, which narrowly avoided Sam. Instead, it hit Rhodey, and he in his suit plummeted. My jw dropped open as he plummeted towards the ground, Tony and Sam growing closer...Unfortunatly, he fell. In shock,I looked at Wanda, who seemed oblivious to what had happened.

I sighed and dusted myself off. "Wanda, I'm going to check on the others...See i'f they're hurt." I said. She nodded, and I got up and walked around.

I spotted the guy in spandex, who was on the other side. he ws lying on the ground, only slightly moving. "Hello?" I asked, moving my hand around his chest cautiously.

He jumped up, and pushed away from me. "Y-you're from the other side!" He exclaimed, inching backwards. He pressed something on his hand, and my chest was covered in a weblike fluid.

I sighed. "I'm from the other side, but you look pretty hurt. So if you can sit up, I may be able to help."

"How do I know you're not gonna attack me?" He tormented, though there was fear in his voice.

I got walked closer to him and sat on my knees. "First of all, promised I wouldn't hurt anyone. These guys are like my family...Well, most of them, and if you're with them I might as well help." I took a long pause and gulped. "I'm on the other side, so I'm going to get arrested. There's no point in fighting anyone anymore, it'll get me in more trouble."

He seemed to trust me and backed up against a crate, and sat against it. "You are really young, aren't you?" He said, in a deeper voice than before. I ignored him and grabbed his hand, which he pulled back almost immediately. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Transferring you energy." I replied, growing impatient. "Do you want help, or not?"

He reluctantly held out his hand and I gave him some of the energy I absorbed off of the wall's vibrations. He sat up, and the eyes on his costume widened. "Thanks...I'm Peter, by the way...I-I mean Spiderman."

"I'm Ashlyn, or Enerfer if you want to go by my hero name." I said. Enerfer was my 'hero' name when I was at SHIELD. Not many people _wanted _to call me firefly, or bothered to learn my name, and called me 'Energy-transfer-girl', which was too much to say on a mission. It melted down to Ener-Tranfer, then eventually Enerfer. Peter thanked me, and I went to find Scott.

Scott wasn't very far from Peter. He was on te ground near some crates, leaning against a long metal one. I walked over to hito check on him. His eylids drooped teirdly, and his body stretched out on the ground. Anna gently took his hand and gave it a squeeze, and he jolted up, his eyes brighter and his body looking more awake. "Hey Scott," She said softly. "You alright?"

He nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine," I lied. "I just wanted to make sure everyone is alright...Before...You know."

Scott looked at me sadly, and I blinked away. I could see Clint from a yard away. He was looking at something of his, and his bow sat besides him. I ran over too see him tightly holding his leg to his chest, his breathing hasty but loud. I crouched down and held my hand over my knee, looking into his eyes. "Clint...Clint...What happened?" I asked surprised.

He removed his bloody hand, to reveal his leg, a large gash in his thigh, with burn marks on the edges on the shallower cut flesh. His suit was torn and burned through. "Some debris got to me. It felt like flaming piece of glass, it cut right through me." He pressed his hands back against his leg, producing a drawn out wince. "You don't look so good."

"I'm sore and bruised," I said. "But nothing permanent, I hope." I said with a grimace.

"I'm fine, Ash. You should go check up with Rhodey and Sam." He reassured. I didn't believe him. Not for a second.

"You are clearly not." I said, pressing my hands against his legs. His two were not enough to cover the enitre wound. His two were not enough. He glanced at me, and I leaned back against the crate. The unproperly kept bandage started to rub against the leather-like fabric of my suit, seemingly falling off. "I have an idea." I declared. "But I'm going to take my hands off."

Clint nodded, the 'go' signal. I took my hands off his leg gently, and he winced. I undid the fine zipper on the front of my suit, and pulled down the sleeve of my arm. Carefully, I unwrapped the bandage from around my arm, and shook it loose. It wasn't nearly enough to cover his entire wound, but it would suffice for a part of it. "Ash," he said tensely. "you can't do this."

"It's alright." I deadpanned. "It's just a little cut, anyways. By now, I'm immune to them. Can you lift your leg?"Releculantly, he lifted his led upwards enough that I could wrap the bandage around his entire leg. I tied a neat knot at the top, making sre the banadage ws tight. "That...That should hold for a lttle while." I stammared, rezipping my suit.

"Go check on Sam." He ordered. The bandage wasn't working very well, Clint's blood alread staining and seeping through the bandage. A shiver went down my spine - something that didn't happen often.

"No way." I said. "I'm going to stay with you until they arrive." I declared. From the corner of my eye, I could see Peter coming towards Clint. I stood up, taking a defensive stance. Seeing me, Peter stopped and put his hands up in a sparring motion as he drew closer.

As he reached a talking range, he put his hands down. "I'm not going to hurt you. Or arrow guy." I put my hands down halfway, and he approached Clint and I. "I want to help," He said, eyeing Clint's injury.

"And how would you do that?" I asked defensively. I glanced back at Clint, who shrugged.

"I can make him a temporary bandage... It'll only last for two hours, though." He revealed, showing me his palm.

"It'll help stop the bleeding." I said, eyeing Clint. I kneeled down near to him and lifted his leg. he sprayed a stringy, web-like fluid onto his leg, and around his suit.

Clint winced, pulling his leg back. "It stings." he murmured.

I looked at Peter thankfully. "Thanks...It wasn't necessary."

"You're welcome...Is there anything else I can..Web up?" He asked.

Clint shook his head but nudged my arm. "I cut my arm earlier...It wasn't that bad bu-"

"I can help." he interrupted. "Sorry for cutting you off, but I can help."

I forced a smile,n unzipping my suit and pulling down my left arm sleeve. Peter sprayed some on my arm, which stang. I thanked him, and he swung away. I sat down back besides Clint,childishly resting my shoulder, silently anticipating; possibly dreading what was to come. Maybe it was because of the crackling fire under the hot sun, maybe it was the comfort of leaning on someone, -which I did rarely-, or my sheer bodily exhaustion, I fell asleep.


	5. Ocean Prison

Ashlyn woke to the sound of sirens, and bright flashing lights. Clint nudged her awake, gently elbowing her si. Ashlyn helped Clint to his feet, and they gazed at each other for a split second. Clint traced hand arm along Ashlyn's arm, and Ashlyn puled back. She spied Wanda not to far away backing away from the sirens. "I'm going to go get Wanda..." she whispered. She turned to Clint, and looked him in the eyes. "It'll be better if we're together."

"You can't," Clint muttered. Grabbing her by her backhand."Just...trust me, you need to stay here." Ashlyn looked dubious, but stayed near Clint, lint standing in front of her, protectivly. From the vans emerged SWAT officers, with guns, whocame towards them. They surrounded Clint, Wanda, Scott and Sam. They reached for a speakerphone in their pocket.

"Put your hands above your head." They broadcasted. Clint obeyed, and put his hand way bouve his head, dropping his bow on the ground. Ashlyn moved her feet at the thud, shifting to the side._"You are all under arrest for war crimes, and violent Civil disobedience. You have the right to remain silent." _ She copied Clint, and a SWAT officer took her by the wrists. She felt a weight of metal cinch to her wrists. These weren't normal handcuffs.

Ashlyn felt a tingle on her neck, followed by a sharp, but dull pain. Then, everything went black.

* * *

"D'you think she'll wake up soon?" A voice whispered. The sound of whirring filled my ears, merging with the sound of shuffling of feet. The voice sounded familiar, but raspy. My hands ere still cuffed to my back, and I assumed the others' were.

"I don't know. Wanda's dosage already wore off." Another replied. The voice was Sam's. From what I could tell, her was teird and exhausted. "How's it going, Wanda?" he asked tierdly.

"Fine," Wanda muttered. "My hands are sore."

"I know, it hurts...Just hang in there, okay?" Asked Clint. "With any luck, we're not going to somewhere too bad."

"What do you mean by that, Clint?" Asked Sam. "Prison is bad, no matter where we're going."

"I'm trying to make light of a situation, Sam." Clint grumbled. I heard him shifting around his feet.

Sam sighed. "That's not how you do it, Barton!" He exclaimed.

"Guys, we're not supposed to be talking," Wanda said, in a worried tone.

I heard footsteps that grew louder and louder and louder. The shuffiling of feet stopped, and an acrid, sharp, ad even a bit sour smell filled the air. "Are y'not supposed t'be talking?" A gruff voice spoke. The person besides me started to breathe heavily. "Are you _not supposed to be talking?!" _He barked. "_Answer me!"_

_"_Yes sir." Clint replied.

"''Hen _why'd I_ hear talking?" He fumed. The plane was silent aside from the whirring of the jet. He sighed angrily. "'Better not hear it again. Yer' all in some deep wata'." He stomped across the plane, until the footsteps were gone.

The jet was quiet for a little while, and I nearly fell asleep again. "Hey," whispered another voice. I could tell it was Scott's. "If we are actually going to prison..." He sighed. "They're probably not going to let your kid in the same jail. She'll probably go to a Juvenile center."

"Well, that's pleasant." Clint whispered sarcastically.

I decided it was time to 'wake up.' I blinked open my eyes, to the surprise of the others. fixing myself into a sitting position, I pretended to examine the plane, being confused.

"Hey, Ash," Clint said softly. "They gave you a sleeping drug. We're in a jet now...to...wherever we're going."

The jet had a horizontal row of seats on against the wall. The seats were facing each other, each in rows of four. On the opposite side, I faced Clint, who sat besides Sam and Scott. The only person by my side was Wanda, who, like I was, held in by tight restraints. A jarring sound filled the plane, and it descended. I could tell, because of the nauseating feeling it left me. We landed.

On occasion, Maria Hill would let me follow her around the SHIELD headquarters, and the helicarriers. I would watch from a distance, gathering techniques and learning more about SHIELD's system.

I got many of my fighting tactics from her. And, sometimes following her would result in me having enounters with criminals. Dangerous criminals; people who built bombs in their basements, abnominales beyond my - and many other's understanding. They would usually be lead in in handcuffs; but sometimes they would be wearing straight jackets. At their front, their hands would be conjoined, but at their back, their were contraints.

"Maria, what are they wearing?" I asked her, after seeing a criminal in one for the irst time.

"They're straight jackets." She replied. "They're used to contrain people who pose a threat to themselves or others...A great threat...Sometimes things, or urges they can't control." She sighed, and glanced at me, then looked back up at the prisoner, as if she could find a connection between us. She looked back down at me. "They're maniacs, Ashlyn." she heldout her hand to me, my motion to take it. "Let's go."

Wanda was not a maniac. Nor was I. Wanda and I could control out powers preectly well, and we did not have the urge to hurt anybody. So why was I put in a straightjacket?

We landed, in what seemed to be the middle of a vast and dangerous were escorted inside, to a room with metal benches, on the borders, a securely locked door, and a dim light. No windows, or anything else, for that matter. Wanda and I were forced into straightjackets. Wanda fought against hers, and one of the people put a small needle filled with liquid into he neck. She jolted, but did not hesitate further. I did not fight against the suit, even when they removed the bandage around my arm, my arm starting to drip blood. I would fight, but I couldn't bring myself to - the drug was only starting to wear off, and most of my energy was used for my recovery. Finally, they strapped a collar around our neck. My eye caught the small blinking red light, a we were lead bak

All the others were in the room, all wearing blue prison jumpsuits. Nobody said a word,until someone entered from the securely locked door. A young-looking man, with ruffled brown hair and dark skin, entered the room and gazed over us all. "My name is Martyn. Secretary Ross, alongside your Warden, will soon be with you." He paused, and for a second, looked me in the eye. If you have anything to say," He said in a softer, quieter tone. "I advise you to say sonow. THis will be the last time you will be able to achieve face to face contact each other for an extended amount of time." He said, then leaving the room.

"What do we say? Nothing to Ross." Asked Clint, in a low tone. He brought his feet against the chair, then pushed them out again. He broke the silence after a brief moment. "I'm serious."

"Sam?" I asked quietly. A bruise was formed on his left eye, spanning most of his cheek. "What...what happened?" I stammered. I rarely stammered.

"It's nothing Ashlyn. Don't worry about it." I nodded, turning my ead to dug wastaingn it's effect, making Wanda stay awake, but sublimed.

"How's your leg, Clint?" I noticed he was limping.

"It could be better. I've gotten no treatment once so ever." He muttered.

"What did he mean?"I asked softly. "The last time we'll be ableto contact each other for an extended period of time." I quoted.

"Solitary confinement, most likely." Said Scott, tuning towards me.

"That's lovely, isn't it?" Clint responded. The room was silent, once again, and his words echoed through the room. "So very nice." He low voice started to fill with anger.

Ross emerged from the room behind the securely locked door. He glanced over every one of us, proudly. He had captured us, achiving his blind goal. He lectured us on a arrogant lecture, of how _we broke the law and we knew what was coming. The severe consequences. _He explained to us the order of the prison. He looked at Wanda. "Miss Maximoff, the straight jacket will be removed after some good behavior. Any attempt to ue your powers will result in sanctions. However," He said, looking towards me, "you won't be getting it removed anytime soon, A-Five-H-One-YN. Y-"

"My name is _Ashlyn._"I snapped, interrupting him. "Ashlyn. You got that?" I asked, anger lacin my voice.

Ross scoffed. "That wasn't a very smart move of you, A-Five. If I were tour warden, you'd have a shock down your spine." He warned. "As I was saying-"

"Her name is _Ashlyn." _Clint inurupted. "And she doesn't deserve to be in a straight jacket, as much as Wanda does. Or anyone does."

Ross sighed, now focused on Clint. "She's a child of HYDA. Raised by SHIELD, under HYDRA's influence. Trained by Rumlow, HYDA agent. Heaven knows what she's capble of. Practially a machine made _monster."_

I snapped. My heart was racing, and I was fuming with anger. "I am right here!" I yelled, my whole body olting. I felt an intense electrical shock race down my body. My heart began to race again and my breathing quickened.

Ross almost smiled. I could see he was drawing pleasure from my shock. "I rest my case. You'll be in the straight jacket for _a long time." Ross turned,_ and smirked. You'll be meeting your warden in a few." He left, leaving us alone.

In spite of us needing to stay in out eats, Clint rushed over to me. He kneeled facing me, tucking my hair behind my ears. His eyes wee full of concern."Ash...Firefly, you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Clint." I said. "I absorbed some of the energy." I whispered. "Thank you for what you did." I thanked him.

He didn't move. "I'm sorry Ash. I dragged you in to this whole thing, and-"

"Clint!" I exclaimed, almost kicking him back. The securely shut door opened to reveal a woman in an all black jumpsuit. She had platinum blonde hair, as well as a taser and gun on her belt. Clint walked back to his spot on the bench.

"I am your warden. My name is Rue. I do understand that Secretary Ross had already told you the rules, but due to your crimes, we will attempt to gather as much information as possible." She said, he voice mocking. "Oh," she said, tuning on the ball of her boot. "I nearly forgot," she pulled out a remote, and pointed it towards Wanda. With the press of a button Wanda jolted - she was shocked. "Those are your consequences... An for you," she said, motioning to me, "It may get a little more severe. We know what you are capable of."

"Is this even legal?" Asked Scott. "I've been to prison before, and I don't think that this would be alright back there?"

Rue glanced at the shock device in her hand. She couldn't use it on Scott, but if she could, I would have no doubt that she would. "Exceptions have been made to gather information." she deadpanned. "Now, we don't have any time to waste. Get up and we'll get a move on."


End file.
